defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
1935
Gebeurtenissen Hier staan alleen een aantal markante of belangrijke gebeurtenissen en langer durende ontwikkelingen vermeld. Voor een veel groter overzicht van de gebeurtenissen in 1935 kunt u de maandpagina's raadplegen: Nederland en België * België verlaat de goudstandaard. De Belgische frank wordt gedevalueerd tot 72% van de oude waarde. Ook de Nederlandse gulden komt zwaar onder druk te staan, maar de Nederlandse regering houdt wel vast aan de goudstandaard. * De Belgische koningin Astrid komt om bij een auto-ongeluk. * De Nederlander Max Euwe wordt wereldkampioen schaken. Europa thumb|Het 'Blutschutzgesetz' verbiedt huwelijken tussen Joden en 'Ariërs' Op 13 januari vindt in het Saargebied, dat tot dan toe onder bestuur van de Volkenbond stond, een volksstemming plaats. Hierbij stemt de grote meerderheid (90.4%) voor aansluiting van het gebied bij Duitsland. Op 1 maart vindt de formele overdracht van het Saarland plaats. * In Griekenland breekt begin maart een opstand uit van aanhangers van Venizelos en Plastiras onder leger en vloot. Venizelos sluit zich bij de opstandelingen aan. De opstand mislukt, en Venizelos vlucht naar ballingschap in Italië. * Duitsland maakt in maart officieel bekend dat het een luchtmacht heeft. Het zegt het militaire deel van het verdrag van Versailles op, en voert de dienstplicht in. Dit leidt internationaal tot heftige reacties, culminerend in het pact van Stresa tussen het Verenigd Koninkrijk, Frankrijk en Italië, en een veroordeling door de Volkenbond. Het komt echter niet tot sancties of andere acties, en als korte tijd later het Verenigd Koninkrijk eenzijdig een verdrag met Duitsland sluit waarin Duitsland 35% van het tonnage van de Britse oorlogsvloot mag bouwen, is het met het Stresafront gedaan. : Antisemitische acties en regels nemen opnieuw toe in Duitsland. Het bekendst zijn de Neurenberger Rassenwetten, die bepalen dat huwelijken en buitenechtelijke seksuele omgang tussen Joden en 'Ariërs' verboden zijn. Daarnaast worden Joden uit de ambtenarij verbannen en mogen ze geen arts meer zijn aan algemene ziekenhuizen. Vele Joden worden, vaak om relatief kleine vergrijpen, naar gevangenissen of concentratiekampen gestuurd. : Ook de 'kerkstrijd' in Duitsland gaat door, en woedt nu vooral in de Rooms-katholieke Kerk. Vanuit de kerk wordt het nationaalsocialistische 'Duitse geloof' aangeduid als het 'nieuwe heidendom'. De staat op zijn beurt treedt zeer hard op tegen elke katholieke activiteit die als politiek en niet slechts zuiver religieus beschouwd kan worden. Diverse katholieke organisaties worden verboden. * In december 1934 was het gekomen tot een grensconflict tussen Italië en Ethiopië in Oeal Oeal. Beide landen claimden dat de plaats op hun grondgebied lag, en voor Italië was het bovendien een aanleiding om diverse andere grieven tegen Ethiopië op diplomatiek harde wijze naar voren te brengen. Italië stuurt extra troepen naar Eritrea en Italiaans Somaliland. Ook nadat het conflict over Oeal Oeal wordt opgelost, blijft Italië harde eisen stellen aan Ethiopië, en is het land duidelijk op oorlog uit. De Volkenbond tracht te bemiddelen, maar het voorstel wordt door Italië verworpen. :2 oktober - Italië valt Ethiopië binnen. De Italiaanse troepen rukken op op de diverse fronten, en er vinden luchtbombardementen plaats. De Volkenbond besluit tot sancties tegen Italië. Er komt echter geen olieboycot. Frankrijk en het Verenigd Koninkrijk komen tot een nieuw vredesvoorstel, dat echter niet alleen door beide partijen, maar ook door de internationale gemeenschap wordt verworpen, omdat de publieke opinie het als een beloning van de Italiaanse agressie ziet. Zie verder: Tweede Italiaans-Ethiopische Oorlog * De roep om terugkeer van de monarchie in Griekenland wordt steeds sterker. Nadat in oktober Georgios Kondylos via een staatsgreep aan de macht is gekomen, roept hij de monarchie uit. Bij een volksstemming op 3 november stemt de grote meerderheid van de Grieken in een referendum voor de monarchie, waarna koning George II als vorst terugkeert. * In de Sovjet-Unie zijn de zuiveringen in volle gang. Het eerste grote stalinistische showproces komt tot een einde, en Grigori Zinovjev en Lev Kamenev worden met anderen voor diverse misdrijven tot 5 tot 10 jaar gevangenisstraf veroordeeld. Amerika * In de Verenigde Staten wordt een pakket van maatregelen op het gebied van de sociale zekerheid genomen. Een uitgebreid stelsel van tewerkstelling treedt in werking, er wordt een verplichte werkloosheidsverzekering ingevoerd, noodlijdende ouderen krijgen een staatspensioen en de publieke gezondheidszorg wordt uitgebreid. * In de Chaco-oorlog tussen Paraguay en Bolivia komt het tot een definitieve wapenstilstand. *23 oktober - In Canada komen de Liberalen weer aan de regering. William Mackenzie King wordt voor de derde maal premier. Onder de Conservatieven is het land weggezakt in een uitzichtloze crisis. Azië thumb|150px|Ondertekening van de Filipijnse grondwet * Japan is opnieuw in het offensief in China, zowel militair als diplomatiek. Dit leidt uiteindelijk tot een door Japan gesteunde autonomie van de provincies Hopei en Chahar. Ook op Mongolië wordt druk uitgeoefend, en er vinden grensincidenten plaats langs de grens tussen Mantsjoekwo en de Sovjet-Unie. * De Filipijnen krijgen een nieuwe grondwet, die de eerste stap vormt onderweg naar volledige onafhankelijkheid die na circa 10 jaar moet plaatsvinden. Zie verder * maandoverzichten: januari, februari, maart, april, mei, juni, juli, augustus, september, oktober, november, december * wetenschap in 1935 Film * A Night at the Opera, met de Marx Brothers. Geboren ;januari * 4 - Floyd Patterson, Amerikaans bokser (overleden 2006) * 8 - Elvis Presley, Amerikaans zanger (overleden 1977) * 16 - Udo Lattek, Duits voetballer/trainer * 17 - Boris Stenin, Sovjet langebaanschaatser, schaatscoach en wetenschapper * 23 - Joop van Zijl, Nederlands journalist, presentator en nieuwslezer * 26 - James Ramlall, Surinaams dichter * 30 - Richard Brautigan, Amerikaanse schrijver (overleden 1984) * 31 - Kenzaburo Oë, Japanse schrijver ;februari * 3 - Johnny "Guitar" Watson, Amerikaans zanger en gitarist (overleden 1996) * 9 - Annemie Heymans, Nederlands kinderboekenschrijfster (overleden 2008) * 11 - Gene Vincent, Amerikaans rock & roll-zanger (overleden 1971) ("Be-Bop A Lula") * 17 - Christina Pickles, Amerikaanse actrice * 21 - Rue McClanahan, Amerikaans actrice * 27 - Mirella Freni, Italiaanse sopraan ;maart * 4 - Bent Larsen, Deens schaker * 12 - John Doherty, Brits voetballer (overleden 2007) * 17 - Valerio Adami, Italiaans kunstschilder * 17 - Ab Geldermans, Nederlands wielrenner en ploegleider * 19 - Renée Taylor, Amerikaans actrice * 25 - Peter van Straaten, Nederlands cartoonist en schrijver ("Vader en Zoon", "Doe ik het goed?") * 26 - Peret, Spaans zanger * 26 - Mahmoud Abbas, president van de Palestijnse Autoriteit * 29 - R. Dobru, Surinaams dichter, schrijver en politicus * 31 - Herb Alpert, Amerikaans trompettist * 31 - Richard Chamberlain, Amerikaans acteur (Dr. Kildare) ;april * 1 - Hans Boswinkel, Nederlands acteur en regisseur (overleden 1999) * 4 - Ton Schipper, Nederlands politicus (overleden 2007) * 5 - Peter Grant, Brits acteur en manager van Led Zeppelin (overleden 1995) * 8 - Ted de Braak, Nederlands tv-presentator en cabaretier * 9 - Derk Snoep, Nederlands museumdirecteur (overleden 2005) * 11 - Pierre Kartner, alias Vader Abraham, Nederlands zanger en liedjesschrijver * 12 - Jimmy Makulis, Griekse schlagerzanger (overleden 2007) * 14 - Erich von Däniken, Zwitsers schrijver ("Waren de goden kosmonauten?") * 14 - Loretta Lynn, Amerikaans country and western-zangeres * 15 - Miel Cools, Vlaams zanger ("Boer Bavo", "Soldaat") * 16 - Wim Esajas, Surinaams atleet (overleden 2005) * 18 - Paul Rothchild, platenproducer (overleden 1995) * 19 - Dudley Moore, Brits acteur en muzikant ;mei * 2 - Luis Suárez, Spaans voetballer * 8 - Jack Charlton, Engels voetballer en trainer * 20 - Marinella, Griekse zangeres * 27 - Luud Schimmelpennink, Amsterdams provo * 29 - André Brink, Zuid-Afrikaans schrijver ;juni * 6 - Tenzin Gyatso, de 14de Dalai Lama, boeddhistisch leider * 8 - Gert Timmerman, Nederlands zanger en muzikant * 11 - Gene Wilder, Amerikaans acteur en komiek (Blazing Saddles, Young Frankenstein) * 12 - Henk van Brussel, Nederlandse voetbaltrainer (overleden 2007) * 13 - Christo, kunstenaar * 18 - John Spencer, Engels snookerspeler (overleden 2006) * 18- Mitsuteru Yokoyama, Japans mangaka * 20 - Olympia Dukakis, actrice * 20 - Martin Landau, Amerikaans acteur en regisseur * 21 - Françoise Sagan, Frans schrijfster ("Bonjour Tristesse") * 24 - Wim Gerlach, Nederlands bokser * 25 - Larry Kramer, Amerikaans toneelschrijver, auteur en homoactivist * 28 - Aad van den Heuvel, Nederlands tv-presentator en schrijver ;juli * 9 - Wim Duisenberg, Nederlands econoom, politicus en bankier (eerste president van de Europese Centrale Bank) (overleden 2005) * 10 - Ton ter Linden, kunstschilder en tuinontwerper * 17 - Peter Schickele, Amerikaans componist * 19 - Philip Agee, Amerikaans spion, publicist en figuurlijke klokkenluider (overleden 2008) * 20 - Henk Molleman, Nederlands politicus en ambtenaar * 29 - Peter Schreier, Duitse tenor en dirigent ;augustus * 4 - Michaël Slory, Surinaams dichter * 12 - John Cazale, Amerikaans acteur (overleden 1978) * 15 - Abby Dalton, Amerikaans actrice * 16 - Freek van Muiswinkel, Nederlands acteur (overleden 1999) * 18 - Rafer Johnson, Amerikaans atleet * 20 - Ron Paul, Amerikaans Republikeins Afgevaardigde * 20 - David Ruelle, Belgisch natuurkundige * 20 - Annie Proulx, Amerikaanse journaliste en schrijfster (Brokeback Mountain) * 29 - Hugo Brandt Corstius, Nederlands computertaalkundige en schrijver * 29 - William Friedkin, Amerikaans filmregisseur * 30 - John Phillips, Amerikaanse zanger, gitarist, en songwriter (overleden 2001) (The Mamas and the Papas) * 31 - Leen Pfrommer, Nederlands schaatscoach ;september * 1 - Seiji Ozawa, Japans dirigent * 3 - Otto Ketting, Nederlands componist * 6 - Sigrid Koetse, Nederlands actrice * 6 - Boris Blom, Nederlands acteur, regisseur en zanger * 10 - Paul van Vliet, Nederlands cabaretier en ambassadeur voor Unicef * 11 - German Titov, Russisch kosmonaut (overleden 2000) * 11 - Arvo Pärt, Estlands componist * 16 - Carl Andre, Amerikaans kunstenaar * 17 - Bas van Toor, Nederlands clown en acrobaat. (Bassie van Bassie en Adriaan) * 17 - Ken Kesey, Amerikaans schrijver (overleden 2001) (One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest) * 17 - Serge Klarsfeld, Joods-Franse jurist en nazi-jager * 21 - Stella Bos, Nederlands zangeres * 25 - Adrien Douady, Frans wiskundige (overleden 2006) * 26 - Henk Nijdam, Nederlands wielrenner * 29 - Jerry Lee Lewis, Amerikaans rock-and-roll-zanger en -pianist ("Great Balls Of Fire") ;oktober * 1 - Julie Andrews, Brits actrice (Mary Poppins, The Sound of Music) * 7 - Thomas Keneally, Australisch schrijver van het boek Schindler's List * 9 - Edward Windsor, Hertog van Kent * 12 - Luciano Pavarotti, Italiaans operazanger * 12 - Sam Moore, Amerikaans zanger, helft van het duo Sam and Dave * 15 - Barry McGuire, Amerikaans zanger ("Eve of Destruction") * 18 - Peter Boyle, Amerikaans acteur (overleden 2006) * 20 - Jaap Nienhuis, Nederlands presentator * 20 - Jerry Orbach, Amerikaans acteur (overleden 2004) * 29 - Isao Takahata, een van de bekendste makers van anime * 30 - Agota Kristof, Hongaars schrijfster * 31 - Ronald Graham, Amerikaans wiskundige ;november * 1 - Edward Said, Palestijns-Amerikaans literatuurwetenschapper (overleden 2003) * 6 - Bea Vianen, Surinaams schrijfster * 8 - Alain Delon, Frans acteur * 8 - Alfonso López Trujillo, Colombiaans kardinaal (overleden 2008) * 11 - Bibi Andersson, Zweeds actrice * 11 - Hoessein van Jordanië (overleden 1999) * 19 - Larry King, Amerikaans tv-presentator bij CNN * 23 - Vladislav Volkov, Russisch kosmonaut (overleden 1971) * 27 - Jan Bouwman, Nederlands zwemmer (overleden 1999) ;december * 1 - Woody Allen, Amerikaans regisseur * 1 - Ron Carey, Amerikaans acteur (overleden 2007) * 1 - Lou Rawls, Amerikaans zanger (overleden 2006) * 11 - Tiny Muskens, Nederlands bisschop van het bisdom Breda * 16 - Nelson Pessoa, Braziliaans springruiter * 25 - Henk van der Grift, Nederlands schaatser * 26 - Abdul "Duke" Fakir, Amerikaans zanger van The Four Tops * 30 - Omar Bongo, president van Gabon Overleden * 1 - Francis Bourne (73), Brits aartsbisschop van Westminster en kardinaal * 5 - Daan Hoeksema (55), Nederlands tekenaar * 8 - Willem Nieuwenhuis (49), Nederlands journalist * 9 - Ulferdus Gerhardus Schilthuis (77), Nederlands politicus * 11 - Marcella Sembrich (76), Pools-Amerikaans operazangeres * 11 - Gottlieb von Jagow (71), Duits politicus * 12 - Jan Koster (59), Nederlands ondernemer en politicus * 13 - Jacob Adriaan Kalff (65), Nederlands bestuurder, zittend minister van waterstaat * 22 - Simon Maris (61), Nederlands schilder * 25 - Valerian Koejbysjev (46), Sovjet-Russisch politicus * 26 - José Sánchez Guerra (75), Spaans politicus * 28 - Michael Ippolitov-Ivanov (76), Russisch componist * 29 - Francis Koenen (35), Nederlands violist * 2 - Lieven Gevaert (66), Belgisch ondernemer * 3 - Hugo Junkers (76), Duits luchtvaartpionier en wetenschapper. * 8 - Max Liebermann (88), Duits schilder * 12 - Auguste Escoffier (89), Frans kok * 13 - Herbert Giles (89), Brits sinoloog * 14 - Ali, sjarif van Mekka en koning van de Hidjaz (1924-1925) * 27 - D. van Gulik (66), Nederlands meteoroloog * 28 - Alexander Idenburg (73), Nederlands koloniaal bestuurder * Jan Duiker (45), Nederlands architect * 1 - Nicolaus Bares (64), Duits theoloog en bisschop * 2 - Murk Jansen (67), Nederlands chirurg * 16 - Aaron Nimzowitsch (48), Russisch schaker * 16 - John James Richard Macleod (58), Schots medicus en fysioloog * 17 - Albert Van Huffel (58), Belgisch architect * 22 - Alexander Moisiu (55), Albanees acteur * 22 - Otto Lanz (69), Zwitsers chirurg * 28 - Tielman Roos (55), Zuid-Afrikaans politicus * 29 - Corstiaan van Drimmelen (74), Nederlands bestuurder in Suriname * William Degouve de Nunques, Belgisch schilder * 1 - Theodorus Marinus Roest van Limburg (69), Nederlands politiefunctionaris * 2 - Pierre Renaudel (64), Frans politicus * 5 - Achille Locatelli (79), Italiaans kardinaal * 12 - Armand De Ceuninck (76?), Belgisch militair * 14 - Emmy Noether (53), Duits wiskundige * 19 - Panaït Istrati (50), Roemeens schrijver * 20 - Juliaan De Vriendt (93), Belgisch schilder * 22 - Ferdinand Oldewelt (77), Nederlands schilder * 24 - Herman Schaap (87), Nederlands advocaat * 24 - Eduard Brom (72), Nederlands dichter * 30 - Lorenzo Schioppa (63), Italiaans aartsbisschop, diplomaat van het Vaticaan * 4 - Lodewijk Scharpé (65), Professor en flamingant. * 9 - Harm Smeenge (82), Nederlands politicus * 10 - Arie Smit (90), Nederlands scheepsbouwer * 10 - François Waller (75), Nederlands industrieel * 12 - Józef Piłsudski (67), president van Polen. * 13 - Opoe Tjadens (106), oudste inwoonster van Nederland * 15 - Kasimir Malewitsj (57), Oekraïens kunstschilder * 17 - Paul Dukas (69), Frans componist * 17 - Willem Dirk Henrik baron Van Asbeck (76), Nederlands diplomaat en koloniaal bestuurder * 19 - Thomas Edward Lawrence (46), Brits prozaschrijver, archeoloog en militair * 20 - Jakob van Schevichaven (68), Nederlands schrijver (pseudoniem Ivans) * 21 - Hugo de Vries (87), Nederlands geneticus * 21 - Jane Addams (74), Amerikaans sociologe en politica * 29 - Josef Suk (61), Tsjechisch componist * 2 - William James Cohen Stuart (78), Nederlands militair en minister * 4 - Alexander von Linsingen (85), Duits militair * 6 - Jacques Urlus (68), Nederlands zanger * 22 - Hendrika van Tussenbroek (80), Nederlands liedjesschrijfster * 23 - J.T. Grein (72), Nederlands-Brits theaterdirecteur en toneelcriticus * 3 - André Citroën (57), Frans industrieel * 12 - Alfred Dreyfus (75), joods-Frans officier (zie Dreyfus-affaire) * 15 - Jacob Prinsen (69), Nederlands letterkundige * 16 - Pieter Cort van der Linden (89), Nederlands politicus * 17 - Daniel Salamanca (66), zittend president van Bolivia * 21 - Leonard Charles van Noppen (67), Nederlands-Amerikaans letterkundige en vertaler * 22 - Abram Muller (74), Nederlands zakenman * 24 - Frits Went (72), Nederlands bioloog * 8 - Georgine Schwartze (81), Nederlands beeldhouwster * 12 - Tetsuzan Nagata (51), Japans politicus * 13 - Joan Berg (84), Nederlands schilder * 15 - Gerard von Brucken Fock (75), Nederlands componist en schilder * 16 - Wiley Post (36), Amerikaans luchtvaartpionier * 17 - Johan Christiaan Herbschleb (60), Nederlands musicus * 19 - Eduard Gerzon (72), Nederlands ondernemer * 23 - Pavlos Konduriotis (80), Grieks militair en politicus * 26 - Walter Schücking (60), Duits jurist * 29 - Koningin Astrid van België (29) * 30 - Henri Barbusse (62), Frans schrijver * 3 - Joannes Dominicus Joseph Angenent (62), Nederlands bisschop * 10 - Huey Long (42), Amerikaans politcus * 18 - Vojislav Marinković (59), Joegoslavisch politicus * 18 - Jules Cambon (90), Frans diplomaat * 5 - Henry de Jouvenel (59), Frans politicus en diplomaat * 20 - Arthur Henderson (72), Brits politicus * 22 - Edward Carson (81), Iers-Brits politicus * 25 - Henri Pirenne (72), Belgisch historicus * 26 - Robert Fruin (77), Nederlands historicus en archivaris * 4 - Bernard Loder (86), Nederlands jurist * 4 - Abraham Staalman (64), Nederlands bestuurder * 6 - Laurids Bruun (71), Deens schrijver * 14 - Thom Denijs (58), Nederlands zanger * 16 - Emile Francqui (72), Belgisch politicus * 18 - Anton Hekking (80), Nederlands cellist * 20 - John Jellicoe (75), Brits admiraal * 25 - Iyasu V (48), keizer van Ethiopië (1913-1916) * 26 - Greta Bruigom (39), Nederlands schilderes * 28 - Erich von Hornbostel (58), Oostenrijks etnomusicoloog en muziekpedagoog * 28 - Friedrich Rosen (79), Duits politicus en diplomaat * A.C.C. de Vletter (69), Nederlands kinderboekenschrijver * 3 - Victoria (67), Brits prinses * 4 - Johan Halvorsen (71), Noors componist * 5 - Frans Erens (78), Nederlands schrijver * 11 - Charles Robert Richet (85), Frans fysioloog * 13 - Victor Grignard (64), Frans chemicus * 21 - Kurt Tucholsky (45), Duits schrijver * 23 - Frederik Huart (39), Nederlands jurist * 24 - Alban Berg (50), Oostenrijks componist * 24 - Paul Bourguet (83), Frans schrijver * 30 - Rufus Isaacs (75), Brits politicus * 31 - Roland Koester (53), Duits diplomaat Categorie:1935